


Your 120%

by yamsters



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a ball of sunshine, Canon Compliant, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Pining, POV Akaashi Keiji, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi thinks way too much, but both of them are to dense to realize, from ch 329-337, holy crap i love bokuaka so much, kuroo be realizing what's going on long before bokuaka does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsters/pseuds/yamsters
Summary: Akaashi journey of falling in love with a star.





	Your 120%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoLY cRaP! Before I get started, I just want to say that while reading chapters 329-337 which inspired this fic, I was fangirling so much. There was so much good Bokuaka content in their AND Akaashi's backstory!!!!!! If you haven't read those chapters yet I suggest you get caught up to that point (and also the rest of the manga). Not because you need to for this fic, but just because it's so mcfricking good.

Before Keiji went to his first Fukrodani game the thought had never crossed his mind that by watching one single game he would become so enraptured in one single man, and yet here he was. 

* * *

  
  


“Akaashi.” Daisuke Haru. My classmate in English, Japanese language and math; also my teammate on the volleyball team. Middle Blocker. Though only because he is tall and uses it as an excuse to avoid getting in trouble. He seems indifferent in terms of playing volleyball. Though he enjoys watching. After practice, we walk back to the station together. “Where are you gonna go for high school?” 

This question feels slightly out of character for Daisuke, he normally doesn’t like to talk about academics, unless he’s begging someone to copy off their homework. There must be something on his mind. Or perhaps he’s just bored of picking up balls in silence.

“I’m thinking maybe Fukurodani or Suzumeoka…” Treading this subject lightly and being honest is the best course to go about this conversation on the off chance something  _ is _ wrong. 

“Why not Fukurodani!?!” Ah. My ear. I assume that my latter guess was probably the more accurate of the two. “You earned a recommendation for them, right?” 

Yes, I did. However, I haven’t quite decided if Fukordani would be a good fit for me yet.

“Umm, well… yeah, I guess.” Honestly, I don’t quite know how Daisuke knows about the recommendation, did I perhaps tell him. Or are there rumours about me floating around again. Would he have said it so surely if it were a rumour he heard? Wouldn’t he frame it as more of a question if he didn’t know for sure, I certainly would. Should I ask him? No. If I were to ask him and be the one who told him it would be terribly embarrassing. In the end, I guess it doesn’t really matter, now that he knows, he knows. I even confirmed it myself. Hold on, is Daisuke talking again. I must’ve been lost in thought for longer than it seemed I should probably listen to what he’s saying it could be important.

“...on that note, apparently there are high school volleyball matches happening right now in the city gymnasium. Wanna check it out?” 

“Yea... “ I owe him for not listening to what he said before. Besides, it could be a good learning experience for me, and to see what high school volleyball will be like. “Sure.”

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

  
  


_ Bright _ . What I first saw in that gym was so bright. _ Like a star _ . 

It wasn’t the lights hanging down from the gym roof that blinded me at that moment. Nor, the overwhelming smell of Salonpas in the air. It was him. At that moment watching him spike was like a bucket of cold straight to my face, shocking me with a chill down to my core. Never had I seen someone playing volleyball in that manner. He was so passionate about every spike he made, even before his feet left the ground. Watching him had my mind reeling yet completely blank at the same time.

By the time the match was over, I had made up my mind. 

* * *

“I am Akaashi Keiji, from Mori Middle School. I played Setter, pleased to make your acquaintance.” Fukurodani Academy. After that day in the city gymnasium, there was no question that I would play here, not that anyone needs to (or ever will) know who was the reason I ultimately decided to come here. The recommendation to Fukordani was just a minor piece of the puzzle. 

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

The first day of practice went well enough and although it was mostly just drills and evaluating the first years, I can already tell that everyone here is quite passionate about volleyball, all in their own way, yet there’s still something completely different about the way  _ he’s _ passionate about volleyball. It’s almost like  _ he’s _ on a whole different level. Who I mean by  _ he, _ is Bokuto Koutarou. The one who inspired-

“Hey, uhh, Akashi-Kun.” Oh. It’s Bokuto Koutarou. 

“It’s Akaashi.” OH. WAIT. It’s  _ Bokuto Koutarou. _

“Could you please help me practise spikes for just a little bit?” 

And how could I say no to a star? 

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

What. Part. Of. This. Is. “A Little Bit”...

“...Nice… Kill…” I don’t think I’ve ever pushed myself this hard for free practice before, I feel tired, but also oddly refreshed. 

  
“AKASHI!” I know we haven’t known each other that long, but really he should at least be able to pronounce my name by now.

“Its Akaashi…” How many times have I said this now? I’ve lost count. 

And then suddenly he’s there. Looking at me with a smile, as if I’ve hung the moon in the sky for him.

“Your tosses are the best!!” This is the first time anyone has said something like this to me and it made me so incredibly happy to be directly praised by someone, especially someone like Bokuto. Then something in my mind clicked and the gears in my brain starts turning faster than they ever have before and then I understood. These feelings of platonic admiration I was harbouring for Bokuto, weren’t as platonic as I seemed to have believed before this moment. I wouldn’t say it’s love because that’s impossible I haven’t even known him for more than a day, yet it almost feels like it could become something greater than love given time. Something so pure and  unadulterated that even I can’t quite place what to do with these feelings. For now, all I really truly understand is that I want to stay by Bokuto’s side as long as he’ll let me.

“Ah, sure.” 

  
  


“...Could you sound a little more fired up…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


I’m more fired up than I’ve ever been before, I have to be if I have any hope of standing beside a literal star. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> osidjfhvdksidf Chapter 1 down!
> 
> I tried my best to include Akaashi's VERY quick-thinking and overflowing brain as much as possible! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. I'll try to have Chapter 2 out by this time next week. 
> 
> -XOXO Yammy


End file.
